mycenacavefandomcom-20200213-history
Halloween (2014)
The second Halloween event, also known as "The Cave Files: The Case of the Lost Necklace," was in 2014. It consisted of two parts. The main part involved solving puzzles and finding clues in order to solve a mystery. The second part involved a few contests or mini games, which could be found in the event forum. The announcement thread for the event can be found here. Cave Files There was at least one clue to find for each day of the event, and for each clue there was an equippable item to collect. A mystery point was also awarded to those who found the clue on the day of its release, and these points were used for the raffle at the end of the event. The puzzles and clues involved looking at html, opening an image, trying to find a hidden link or page, or things of similar difficulty, but did not involve complicated ciphers, algorithms or anything like that. Mini Games and Contests Bobbing For Apples "Mushrooms aren't the only food harvested in the Cave; a few cherished apple trees are picked in the fall and the apples are saved for special occasions like this!" Rules Ten apples bob slowly in a bucket full of water. While most of the apples are ordinary, a few are lucky and harbor prizes should you pick one! Pick one apple and post its number in this thread. ---- Sorceress's Stew "There are many marks of the sorceress who created the cave. Sadly, time (and large purple plops) have erased some of her marks, including her old recipes. Perhaps you can help re-create it?" Rules Cave historians think they have a good idea of what could have been in this particular recipe. Choose four out of the six ingredients and post them in this thread. At the end of the event, the recipe will be revealed! You will receive a Halloween item if you guess the correct ingredients. ---- Dress-Up Contest "You are cordially invited to join in on the Halloween festivities, but you are, of course, required to come in style! So, you spend hours getting ready, and are now all dressed up and ready to go. Great! Halloween isn't just about having fun, though; it's also about paying your respects to the spirits of the Lost, and decorating statues in preparation for the festivities is part of Mycena's traditions. Using the Magic Puddle, create an Ineki or Drasillis design for a character or Lost statue with the currently available items, and items that become available during the main event. Please feel free to add a blurb of up to 300 words explaining your choices! Spread throughout the two week event duration, three themes will be posted for you to design a personality around. A theme does not end when the next one is posted, meaning that you are free to design for any of the currently revealed themes throughout the entirety of the two weeks. For this reason, please include a note of which theme your design is representing! You may submit up to two Magic Puddle designs per theme, and may have a character description of up to 300 words (at most!) for each design(s). We're looking for cohesive, well thought out characters!" Themes # Scary # Elegance # Anything goes Prizes The person with the most points out of the three themes will receive their choice of a Halloween 2014 coat mushroom, a random Halloween mushroom, or any five Halloween 2014 equippable items. Individual theme winners will also receive their choice of a Halloween 2014 coat mushroom, a random Halloween mushroom, or any five Halloween 2014 equippable items. All participants who meet the minimum effort criteria (e.g. if a design comes with only two or three items, the description needs to cover your choices) will receive their choice of one Halloween 2014 equippable item!' ---- Creativity Contest'Category:Events "Come one, come all! This Halloween there is a traveling Arts and Trades fair on display in the town square! The hosts are asking you to submit anything creative you can come up with that combines Mycena Cave and Halloween. The judges will then select a few of the most precious pieces to be put up on display, and they'll take it on their travels with them, too!" Themes # Candy # Creepy Crawlies # Anything goes Prizes The person with the most points out of the three themes gets their choice of a halloween 2014 coat shroom, a random halloween shroom, or any five halloween 2014 equippable items. Individual theme winners will also get their choice of a halloween 2014 coat shroom, a random halloween shroom, or any five halloween 2014 equippable items. All participants that meet minimum effort criteria (e.g. aren't just a single stick figure drawn in MS Paint) will get their choice of one halloween 2014 equippable item.